The biopharmaceutical industry has traditionally used stainless steel systems and piping in their manufacturing process as they are capable of being steam sterilized and reused.
The cost of such a system is often prohibitive. Moreover, such systems are static, often being welded together and not easily reconfigured.
The industry has begun to explore an alternative approach, namely to use plastic, single disposable bags and tubing to replace the traditional stainless steel. This allows one the flexibility to rearrange these systems at minimal cost. Additionally, the initial capital cost is several times less than that of stainless steel allowing one to manufacture biopharmaceuticals in smaller amounts, making available new therapeutic agents that prior to this advancement were not economically justified and allowing for the expansion of contract manufacturing of such products or when demand requires additional capacity quickly.
One aspect of the disposable biopharmaceutical plant has been the bioreactor, which needs a steady supply of gas and nutrients and removal of waste products and expelled gases. Additionally, a constant movement of the cells in the reactor helps to provide a constant mixing of the contents.
One system for a bioreactor has been to use a large table, equipped with motors or hydraulics onto which a bioreactor bag is placed. The motors/hydraulics rock the bag providing constant movement of the cells. Additionally, the bag has a gas and nutrient supply tube and waste gas and waste product tube which allow for the supply of nutrients and gases such as air for aerobic organisms and the removal of waste such as respired gases, carbon dioxide and the like. The tubes are arranged to work with the motion of the bag to allow for a uniform movement of the gases and fluids/solids. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,913.
Such a system requires the use of capital-intensive equipment, with components that are susceptible to wear. Additionally, the size of the bag that can be used with the table is limited by the size of table and the lifting capability of its motors/hydraulics.
An alternative system uses a long flexible tube-like bag that has both ends attached to movable arms such that the bag after filling is suspended downwardly from the movable arms in the shape of a U. The arms are then alternately moved upward or downward relative to the other so as to cause a rocking motion and fluid movement within the bag. If desired the mid section may contain a restriction to cause a more intimate mixing action.
This system requires the use of a specially shaped bag and hydraulic or other lifting equipment to cause the movement of the liquid. Additionally, due to weight considerations, the bag size and volume is restricted by the lifting capacity of the equipment and the strength of the bag.
What is needed is a less expensive device that is not limited by size to perform the same function as the existing devices and which eliminates or minimizes the capital expense involved in such devices. More preferably, this device is disposable.
The present invention provides such a device.